


Those That Live

by smttnpegasus (butwhowouldbuythecupcakes)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, It has just been stuck in my head for so long, Zombie Apocalypse, don't expect consistent updates with this one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:57:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butwhowouldbuythecupcakes/pseuds/smttnpegasus
Summary: The world ended. It wasn't with a bang or an explosion. It just happened. Now those that are left have to do what ever it takes to survive. But life should be about more than that, shouldn't it?





	

The smell of rotted flesh permeated the air. She had long adjusted to the stink. The world was dead and festering around her, but she didn't let it stop her from continuing on in her endless walk. She had lost track of how long she had been out in this dead world on her own. Every day was the same; wake up, find food, walk, find a place secure enough to sleep, repeat.

The sun had dipped below the horizon a while ago but she felt no need to stop yet. Her legs felt fresh and her mind still sharp. She had no destination just a need for movement.

Her ears pricked up at a subtle groan to her dagger at her hip. She spied a group of dead coming through the trees to her left. They hadn’t noticed her yet so she took to the trees before they had the chance. Using two climbing picks she was soon nestled into a large bow and the dead passed beneath her, none the wiser.

She tucked her hand into an inner pocket of her combat jacket and felt the crinkle of the plastic wrapper under her fingers. She pulled out one small packet and unwrapped the double pack of Star-burst. She frowned when she saw that it was another double orange. It would have to do. She never used to be a huge fan of the overly sweet chewy candy but after finding a literal mountain of it in a convenient store. She found it worked perfectly to boost her energy between proper meals.

The sun was fully down and the dead below her had stopped to mill around what she assumed was a dead animal when she heard the unmistakable sound of voice. Her shoulders stiffened and she hoped they were just a group moving through.

The last of the overly sweet candy was dissolving from her tongue when she saw the first flickers of a fire. She stood from her perch and gauged the distance from the tree she was in to the next and leaped.

A few leaves fell but nothing the dead would pick up on though they were already moving closer to the flames and noise. She moved from tree to tree until she could see the clearing where a group of six people were huddled around a crudely constructed fire pit.

She looked down and the dead were getting closer. Did these people not know what they were doing? It wasn’t cold enough to warrant a fire. It only attracted attention now.

One of the group was laying down and seemed to be asleep and she was the closest to the approaching danger.

She set her shoulders. She didn’t do groups. In this world it just led to more pain in the end.

The groaning was growing louder but the people didn’t seem to hear it over the fire and their soft conversation.

She reached behind her for the taped hilt of her sword and gripped it firmly. She unsheathed her dagger and looked down at the approaching group of dead. There were about ten of them and if she was able to get the drop on them then she could end this quickly enough. She took in a deep settling breath and as the first of the dead broke the tree line she dropped.

Her hand flew forward and she released her dagger in a smooth arch sending it flying into the dead’s head with a wet thunk. It fell to the forest floor with a tumble of limbs. She drew her sword and swung it with both hands cutting cleanly through the head of another dead. Her strikes came to her with ease as she spun on the ball of her foot and took out one dead after another. The last managed to get within her strike range but she simply grabbed it by the throat and slammed it to the forest floor plunging her blade through its forehead.

She flicked her blade to get most of the blood off making a mental note to clean it thoroughly when she had the time. She took a few steps and knelt by the first dead she dropped and pulled her dagger from its soft skull. It was coated in rancid black blood and brown brain matter. She wiped it unceremoniously on her pant leg before standing and looking up for the first time.

The group around the fire was staring at her with wide eyes and mouths agape. She slipped the dagger back into her sheath at her hip and slipped her sword away. She never took her eyes from the group, knowing from past experiences that the living could be much worse than the dead in this world. She refused to ever turn her back on a stranger again.

When one of the group stood and approached her hand flinched toward her dagger ready to send it flying at the first sign of trouble. The one who stood was a woman with long dirty blonde hair and high cheek bones. Her eyes were thin but clear. She held herself with an air of confidence.

“ Whoa there…” The woman held up her hands and scanned her eyes up and down her form before pausing at her chest, “…Commander.”

She looked down and for the first time, since finding the combat jacket in an abandoned Army truck, she noticed that it had a partial name tag. In small white letters it read Commander before it was torn and fraying.

“ That was pretty impressive. I’ve never seen someone take out reapers like that before. You really saved our asses.”

The woman didn’t attempt to come any closer and she wasn’t sure what she was waiting for. She darted her eyes from one member of the group to the next and then back to the woman. She seemed to be the leader since most of them were watching her with an expectant look. She decided to move first and used her boot to kick out the fire plunging the clearing into darkness.

Her voice cracked as she spoke softly. She had lost track of how long it had been since she had used it, “It isn’t cold enough for a fire. Light and noise attract them,” She pointed up to the soft light coming from the moon. Her eyes had adjusted quickly but the others were still blinking in the darkness, “Use the moon light.”

The woman took another step towards her, “Listen…we have a camp. It’s not far, if we leave at first light we can be there by midday. You should come with us. We could use someone with your skills.”

Everyone else nodded in agreement and looked at her waiting for a reply. Groups were a bad idea. They only invited more pain in the end in a world like this. She had enough of that as it is.

“ I don’t do groups.” She said as she turned towards the closest tree and pulled out her climbing axes. She stopped when she heard the woman’s voice once again from behind her.

“ Then why save us?”

She reached for the chain around her neck and felt the weight of what hung on it against her heart.

_ Because she would have. _

She half turned and the woman looked her in the eye when she said, “We  _ need _ a commander.”

After a moment of wrestling with herself mentally she gave a soft nod.

The woman breathed easier and relaxed. She extended her hand, “My name is Anya. Does the bad ass commander have a name?”

She looked up and locked eyes with Anya and said in a voice so soft that it was almost lost on the wind, “Lexa.”


End file.
